popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkou chou
Lyrics Nihongo ｢あの高さはどれ程でしょう？｣ と貴方は言っていた 幼いころ　お月様の下でキラキラの満ち欠けたどった ひとつ棘に触れるたび　消えていく ひとつもこぼさぬよう　てのひらですくってためた月はなくなっていた さよなら 物言わぬ者たちよ きっとずっとそうなのでしょう キラキラと光る月は　ああ　雪色の蝶に溶け　涙になった Romaji 'ano takasa wa dore hodo deshou?' to anata wa itteita osanai koro otsukisama no shita de kirakira no michikake tadotta hitotsu toge ni furerutabi kiete iku hitotsu mo kobosa nu youte no hira desukuttetameta tsuki wa nakunatteita sayonara monoyuwa nu mono tachi yo kitto zutto sou na no deshou kirakira to hikaru tsuki wa aa yukiiro no chou ni toke namida ni natta English Translation "Is this height enough?", You said to me Under the young moon, I played and followed it, waxing and waning, dazzling The thorns fade away each time you touch one As if not to spill one over, the moon that you held in your hands is gone Goodbye To those who don't say a thing Surely, it will be that much The glittering and shining moon, ah, became dissolved in the tears of the snow-colored butterfly Long Version 「あの高さはどれほどでしょう？」　と貴方は言っていた 幼いころ　お月さまの下でキラキラの満ち欠け辿って遊んだ 遣らずの片時雨 紫陽花と琥珀色した月は汀で踊る それぞれを讃えながら 一つ棘に触れるたび　消えていく ひとつもこぼさぬよう てのひらですくってためた　月はなくなっていた さよなら　白面に照らされた 指先にとまる　番の蝶 キラキラと光る雪は 貴方のような気がして 息が出来なくなった 指に絡む蜘蛛の糸 私　私の顔が無い のぼっていく　消えていく　しゃぼん玉 壊さぬように 大切に大切にしていたのに 私はここにいるよ　ねぇ　神様 湖面の波紋にのり　ゆれながら 綺麗に飾った蝶はガラス玉 いつからだろう 何も無い私 蝶が飛べたのは いつもいつも　貴方がいてくれたから さよなら　物言わぬ者たちよ きっとずっとそうなのでしょう キラキラと光る月は　ああ　雪色の蝶に溶け　涙になった Long Romaji "ano takasa wa dorehodo deshou?" to anata wa itteita osanai koro otsuki-sama no shita de kirakira michikake tadotte asonda yarazu no katashigure ajisai to kouhaku iro shita tsuki wa migiwa de odoru sorezore to tataenagara hitotsu toge ni fureru tabi kieteiku hitotsu mo kobosanu you te no hira de tsukutte tameta tsuki wa nakunatteita sayonara hakumei ni terasareta yubisaki ni tomaru tsugai no chou kirakira to hikaru yuki wa anata no you na kigashite iki ga dekinakunatta yubi ni karamu kumo no ito watashi... Watashi no kao ga nai nobotteiku kieteiku shabon-dama kowasanu you ni taisetsu ni taisetsu ni shiteta no ni watashi wa koko ni iru yo nee kami-sama komen no hamon ni nori yurenagara kirei ni kazatta chou wa glass-dama itsukara darou nani mo nai watashi chou ga tobeta no wa itsumo itsumo anata ga itekureta kara sayonara monoyuwa nu monotachi yo kitto zutto sou na no deshou kirakira to hikaru tsuki wa aa, yukiiro no chou ni toke namida ni natta Long English Version "Is this height enough?", you said to me Under the young moon, I played and followed it, waxing and waning, dazzling The pieces of drizzling rain Dances on the water's edge under the ember moon with the hydrangeas They complimented each other The thorns fade away each time you touch one As if not to spill one over, The moon that you held in your hands is gone Goodbye, illuminated by a white mask, A butterfly perched on my fingertip You were like the brilliantly shining snow It was difficult for me to breathe My fingers are covered in the silk of a spider's I... I don't have a face Fading away, floating upwards the bubbles Trying not to burst Cherishing, I cherished them I'm right here, oh, God... Take the ripples off the lake's surface trembling... The butterfly encased in a beautiful glass ball Will go someday I can't do anything, I was a flightless butterfly Because you were always, always there for me Goodbye, to those who don't say a thing Surely, it will be that much The light of the glittering moon, ah, became dissolved in the tears of the snow-coloured butterfly Song Connections/Remixes *DDR SuperNOVA cuts the intro in Gekkou Chou. *The long version was different to the original. The original has the intro and the ending; the long version cuts off the intro and has a different ending. **A long version of 月光蝶 can be found in Asaki's first album, 神曲. Trivia *'月光蝶' is one of the few ee'MALL songs that was not available for pop'n music 10, because the e-AMUSEMENT service for pop'n music 10 ended on April 27, 2004. *Before pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, 月光蝶's songwheel genre was 月光蝶. 月光蝶's genre was typoed as ビシュアル in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE's mobile website, and typoed as ビィジュアル in the MUSIC LIST of pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE's website. *'月光蝶' has never been on a CS pop'n music release. *'月光蝶' is available for play in GuitarFreaksXG & DrumManiaXG as an unlockable song in Jukebox #1 (3/10/2010). As of 4/23/2010, the song has been automatically unlocked into Standard mode. *In Pop'n Mobile, 月光蝶 was rewritten as . *'月光蝶' shares 幸せを謳う歌's background. **They are both composed by Asaki. *'月光蝶' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment Finally that song makes its big appareance, amazing and cool, try it. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Ee'MALL 2nd avenue Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Category:Pop'n Music 11 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Songs